hawaii_fiveofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Scott Caan
Scott Andrew Caan (23 augustus 1976) is een Amerikaanse acteur die detective Danny Williams speelt in Hawaii Five-O. Leven en carrière Scott Caan is de zoon van stoere guy-acteur James Caan. Hoewel het overduidelijk is dat hij stoere methode-acteurs als Marlon Brando en Sean Penn bewondert, heeft Scott ook een sterke egalitaire streak, wat blijkt uit zijn redenering om zijn lichaam in films te ontbloten. Er wordt gezegd dat oorspronkelijk alleen de vrouwen in de scène naakt zouden zijn, maar dat hij het echt seksistisch vond, dus hij kleedde zich ook uit. Scott werd geboren op 23 augustus 1976 in Los Angeles, Californië. Hij bracht zijn jeugd door met pendelen tussen de huizen van zijn ouders. Zijn moeder is actrice en model Sheila Ryan; de Caans scheidden toen Scott een jaar oud was. Hij heeft een oudere halfzus, Tara en drie jongere halfbroers: Alexander, Jacob en James. Zijn grootouders van vaders kant waren Duits-Joodse immigranten. Zelf beschreven als een slecht kind dat altijd in de problemen kwam, wilde Scott aanvankelijk niet acteren, maar koos hij ervoor om te sporten. Scott profiteerde van de praktische aanpak door zijn vader van de opvoeding van het kind; de oudere Caan zou naar verluidt een onderbreking van vijf jaar hebben genomen om de teams van zijn zoontje te coachen. Hij streefde ook zijn liefde voor hiphop na door een groep te vormen met zijn vriend The Alchemist, als The Whooliganz maakt het duo inbreuk op de muziekscene en tekende een noodlottig contract met Tommy Boy Records. Het duurde niet lang voordat Scott voor de camera kwam te staan; in 1995 nam hij de rollen in een paar onafhankelijke films, Star Struck (1996) en A Boy Called Hate (1995). Kritiek op zijn uitvoeringen schreef Scott in bij Playhouse West in Los Angeles om acteren te studeren. Rollen in meer indies volgden, waaronder Bongwater (1998) en Nowhere van Gregg Araki (1997). Zijn eerste grote film was ook een hit; hij had een ondersteunende rol in Enemy of the State (1998) voor regisseur Tony Scott. Hij verscheen toen in Varsity Blues (1999) als een schetterende ontvanger. Inmiddels had Scott een betrouwbare reputatie opgebouwd voor het spelen van sterke karakters met gevoel voor humor, geïllustreerd door zijn werk in films zoals a Boiler Room (2000), Ready to Rumble (2000) en zijn tweede hitfilm, Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000). Scott's ster steeg op met een leuke ondersteunende draai in Steven Soderbergh's Ocean's Eleven (2001) remake. Op dit moment had hij meer indie turns in de films American Outlaws (2001), Novocaine (2001) en Sonny (2002) - Nicolas Cage's regiedebuut met in de hoofdrol James Franco. Scott vervolgde zijn eigen regie, Dallas 362 (2003). Scott hernam zijn rol als Turk Malloy in Ocean's Twelve (2004), waarna hij een ondersteunende rol speelde in twee heel verschillende films: de sexy oceaangebonden thriller Into the Blue (2005) en Nicole Holofcener's indiecomedy Friends with Money (2006). 2006 markeerde Caan's terugkeer naar de regisseursstoel met The Dog Problem (2006) en was al snel terug voor Ocean's Thirteen (2007). De afgelopen jaren heeft Scott gedenkwaardige optredens gemaakt als een terugkerend personage in Entourage (2004). Hij speelt een hoofdrol in de remake van de tv-serie Hawaii Five-O. Scott heeft zich ook gevestigd als een fotograaf en werd begeleid door cineast Phil Parmet in het medium. In 2009 publiceerde hij zijn boek, Scott Caan Photographs, Vol. 1. Trivia * Is een black belt in het Braziliaanse Jiu-Jitsu * Is de zoon van de legendarische Amerikaanse acteur James Caan * Is 1 dag ouder dan Alex O'Loughlin/luitenant-commandant Steve McGarrett. * Een actieve vrijwilliger bij Surfers Healing, een organisatie die kinderen met autisme laat kennismaken met het plezier van surfen, evenals vergelijkbare groepen zoals TheraSURF en Life Rolls On. * Hij werd geboren in Los Angeles, dezelfde geboorteplaats als James MacArthur die Danny Williams speelde in de originele Hawaii-serie van 1968. * Hij heeft momenteel een vriendin genaamd Kacy Byxbee en heeft een dochter genaamd Josie. Filmografie TV-shows: * 2009 - 2011: Entourage - Scott Lavin * 2012: NCIS: Los Angeles - Danny Williams * 2017: Vice Principals - Sweat Dogs Trainer * 2010 - 2019: [[Hawaii Five-O|'Hawaii Five-O']] - Danny Williams TV-film: * 2006: The Danny Comden Project '''- Dick * 2006: '''Jump - Dick Davis * 2009: Cop House - Brian Ford Film: * 1995: A Boy Called Hate - Steve/Hate * 1996: Aaron Gillespie Will Make You a Star '- Sean * 1996: '''Last Resort '- Strut * 1997: 'Nowhere '- Ducky * 1998: 'Nowhere to Go '- Romeo * 1998: 'Bongwater '- Bobby * 1998: 'Enemy of the State ' - Jones * 1998: '''Wild Horses * 1999: Varsity Blues ''' - Tweeter * 1999: '''Saturn - Drew * 1999: Black and White '''- Scotty * 2000: '''Boiler Room - Richie O'Flaherty * 2000: Ready to Rumble - Sean Dawkins * 2000: Gone in Sixty Seconds ' - Tumbler * 2001: '''American Outlaws ' - Cole Younger * 2001: 'Novocaine ' - Duane * 2001: 'Ocean's Eleven '- Turk Malloy * 2002: 'You Always Stalk the Ones You Love '- Scott * 2002: '''Sonny - Jesse * 2003: Dallas 362 '- Dallas * 2004: '''In Enemy Hands '- Lt. Cmdr. Randall Sullivan * 2004: 'Ocean's Twelve '- Turk Malloy * 2005: 'Into the Blue ' - Bryce * 2006: 'Friends with Money '- Mike * 2006: 'Lonely Hearts '- Det. Reilly * 2006: 'The Dog Problem '- Casper * 2007: 'Brooklyn Rules ' - Carmine Mancuso * 2007: 'Ocean's Thirteen '- Turk Malloy * 2007: 'Stories USA '- Hayden Field * 2008: 'Meet Dave '- Dooley * 2009: 'Mercy '- Johnny Ryan * 2010: '''A Beginner's Guide to Endings - Cal White * 2013: '3 Geezers! ' - Scott * 2015: 'Rock the Kasbah ' - Jake * 2016: 'All At Once '- Alexander Clarke * 2018: 'Untogether ' - Ellis.